weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Weegeericks
The Weegeericks are a group of Gee-opposing robots created by Weegima. It's very active and often wages war against the Weegeerick Hunters. They're very technologic and diversified, which makes it a formidable and flexible company. Creation It was created after Weegima rebelled against the Gee-kind due to this mental illness. Weegima's original intetion was to create the perfect army to dismantle the entire system and become its ruler. While it has a strong potential to do so, there are a lot of organizations that could stop him from doing so. Weegima planned to build most of his organization out of the Weegeerick Virus, but a large ammount of robots agreed to join him, which made it even easier for the company to grow. Military Its military power is high and it's likely it will retaliate with an iron fist whoever is fool enough to anger the company. It has more than five thousand soldiers equipped with powerful weapons produced in lab. The soldiers are also heavily armored and facing a batallion alone can be very tricky. Luckily, the Weegeericks won't attack without being provoked. Infantry There are many types of infantry and, while they share some similar traits, they can still vary greatly according to their usages on the battlefields. * Simple Trooper: Often equiped with a Plasma Rifle, a Rail Revolver and a Tactical Razor, the Simple Trooper is the average soldier. It wears a steel armor, as it would be very costy to mass produce them with cobalitium armor. * Pyromancer: '''Uses a Flamethrower and, sometimes, a Rail Revolver. The armor is made out mostly out of refined cobalt, to counter the loss of mobility due to the usage of the Flamethrower. They are special units and are used on special occasions. * '''Mr.Non-orthodox: A soldier which carries a Microwave Vaporburner and a Virus Crossbow. It uses the average steel armor. Sent only on special missions. * Sniper: '''Self-explanatory. Carries a Rail Sniper and a Rail Revolver. His armor is made out of refined cobalt to raise his mobility. They are auxiliary units and a must-have for ambushes. * '''Heavy: '''This is not the average sandwich-hunting heavy. He is a very big soldier with a very thick steel armor carrying two Coil Chainguns. Sounds bad*ss? Well, his mobility is horrible. He is very resistant and can easily clean an entire room using his power. Infantry Arsenal Those are the most used infantry weapons the Weegeericks use. * ''Plasma Rifle'': Shoots bursts of electrically charged projectiles. Lightweight and moderately hard to handle. * ''Rail Revolver:'' Shoots projectiles at high-speed that can pierce even steel. It basically uses the power of magnetism to accerelate the projectile at a high-speed. Very lightweight and easy to use. * ''Flamethrower: Self-explanatory. Shoots waves of fire which can burn harshly the foe. Heavyweight and hard to use. Uses either propane or napalm. * '''''Rail Sniper: Long-range accurate rifle which shoots only a single, but powerful, bullet at time. Mediumweight and moderately difficult to handle. Uses the same magnetic mechanic from the Rail Revolver. * Microwave Vaporburner: A very non-orthodox weapon that can prove to be useful in internal areas, such as houses, caves or bases. It has two modes: The cloud mode and the wave mode. The cloud mode shoots a cloud of methane slightly heated. The wave modes shoots microwaves which ignite the cloud, causing it to combust. Mediumweight and hard to handle. * Virus Crossbow: A crossbow with Weegeerick Virus dipped steel arrows. Mediumweight and hard to handle. * Coil Chaingun: A chaingun-like weapon that, through the power of electromagnetism, shoots highly piercing high-speed projectiles. Very heavy and hard to handle. Requires either to be attached somewhere or a very strong robot to use it. * Tactical Razor: A coballitium knife with a optionally electrically charged blade. Very light and easy to use. A melee weapon, obviously. It can also be used for throwing. Land Vehicles Those are the land vehicles the army drives. * Semi-Sonic Jeep: A normal-looking jeep with the option to go in a semi-sonic speed, but it requires it to be on a flat and obstacle-less road, otherwise it will crash. * Trojan Truck: A very roomy truck that can carry more than a hundred soldiers. Also used for delivering goods between facilities. * Mole Bike: ''A versatille bike with a armored glass protecting the driver. It has the abillity to dive into soil and dig. Kinda like a land submarine. * ''Red-model Overweegee Ostrich: ''Ridable and sentient ostrich robots that can run very fast and also aid at fighting, packing powerful kicks and pecking their enemies to death. * ''Fenrir Walker: A huge siege weapon in the shape of a big wolf. Made entirely out of steel. Also has a cannon inside its mouth. * Panzersturm: ''A steel tank with two machine guns and one big main cannon which shoots explosive projectiles. The two machine guns are controlled by actual individuals and can't be set by the driver. Aquatic Vehicles Those are the aquatic vehicles the army drives. * ''Cobalt Motorboat: A blue-colored refined cobalt-clad motorboat with one single machinegun attached to it. Very fast. * Panzerkreuzer: A huge battleship filled with cannons, machine guns and rail guns. It moves slowly through the sea, but can be deadly in combat. Is also very roomy and can be used as transport. * Seacarrier: ''A heavily armored ship. It's cobalitium-clad, which means it's both fast and resistant. It has few machine guns and no cannons or railguns, as it wasn't designed to be a battleship. Is very roomy and can carry more than two hundred soldiers. * ''Mechalodon: ''A shark-shaped submarine, armed with homing torpedoes and railguns. It moves very fast and has a superb camouflage, but is very fragile and can sink easily. * ''Haven Unit: ''A big ship designed as a base to the soldiers. It has living quarters, dining rooms, weapon and food storage, a vegetable farm and even a small lab for certain missions. Air Vehicles Those are the vehicles used in aerial missions. * ''Phoenix Firerain: A plane designed to carry and release several bombs. Good speed, but very fragile and useful only in certain situations. * Retaliator: ''Powerful and fast airplanes carrying powerful machine guns and a single railgun. Very fast, very powerful and very fragile. * ''Nuclear Kamikaze: ''A extremely fast and lightweight plane carrying a nuke designed to explode in impact and kill the driver. Rarely used due to the price of nuke manufacturing and the risk of nuclear war. * ''Festungbatallion: ''A huge airplane with several machine guns, cannons, railguns, flamethrowers, bomb launchers and many, many more killing machines. Space Vehicles Yes, space! They also have a wide array of spaceships, all complete with overly complex pseudoscientific quantum bullcrap! * ''Generic Fighter: An agile and small spaceship with the wonderful abillity to shoot generic bursts of laser. Part steel and part refined cobalt, so it's kinda fragile. * ''Spear Bomber: ''An agile, but very fragile, spaceship equipped with spear-shaped bombs. Also has a machine gun. * ''Pesky Sneaker: ''A spaceship designed specifically to become invisible and sabotage enemies' ships. Has a remote explosive shooter and a railgun that shoots piercing exploding spears. * ''Humongous Spaceship: ''The name tells it all. A colossal steel-plated spaceship filled with weapons, such as machine guns, railguns, missile launchers, EMP (Electromagnet Pulse) cannons and a nuke dropper. Also has luxury acomodations, including a swimming pool. Technology The Weegeericks have a dedicated lab on their main base and many, many more spread all over the universe, in which they develop new technology. The labs have dedicated researchers, such as Overweegee Ostrich. They have mastered the making of steel, cobalitium and refined cobalt. * Cobalitium is a mixture between steel and refined cobalt. Lightweight and resistant, but also very expensive to produce. * Refined cobalt is the enhancing of the basic cobalt proprities, creating a very light, but fragile, metal. Cheap to produce. Metallurgy In the beginning, the only metal Weegima could use was the one there was on his basement. With the money he gained on cooking, he has built a stable and totally functional metallurgy industry. However, his earthern metallurgy industry wasn't enough, so he made spacecrafts so explore space and mine metal there. This gave him a huge amount of steel and cobalt, his two main metals. Territory They have claimed many planets inside and outside the United 'Gees Galaxy and currently continues its territorial expansion through all the space. They have several bases at Magna's Galaxy, which required them to pay a monthly tax of ₩10.000 per base and to sign a peace treaty with Magna Weegeepede. There are secretly bombs planted under those bases, in case the treaty is broken. After Magna's renouncement, the monthly tax was increased from ₩10.000 to ₩50.000 by the orders of Crafteegee. Funding Peharps one of the most frequently asked questions about the Weegeericks is how they get money to sustain the organization. In the beginning it was funded by Weegima's profit in the cooking industry, but later, they established many profitable activities so they could expand their company. Metallurgy is probably their most profitable activity, since they are able to sell metals all over the United 'Gees Galaxy, Magna's Galaxy and in the Finn Cluster. That's not their only profitable activity. They're also known for sending their troops to raid hostile civilizations, such as the Spaghettarians and the Hydregs, so they can rob their resources and sell. Members Those are the members of the Weegeericks. Each of them has (or had) some position in the organization, they're not just simple battle bots. Some of them work in more than one squad. The units that abandoned the organization are in bold. Intel Unit This is a unit created to collect data of the hunters. It is composed of: * [[Magna Weegeepede|'Magna Weegeepede']]: Was the main spying and intelligence unit until it was defeated in combat. * Launch Octoweegee: Created to spy and sabotage Weegeerick Hunters' base underwater. * Overweegee Ostrich: The actual main spying and intelligence unit. Also used for sabotage. * Gravity Beetleegee: The secondary spying unit, used both for spying and sabotage. Works along with Overweegee Ostrich and, sometimes, auxiliates Launch Octoweegee. Command and Management Unit This unit gives direct commands to the soldiers and other members of the Weegeericks and it is composed of: * Weegima: Founder and leader of the Weegeericks, giving direct orders to every single member of the organization, including other leaders. Also manages resources. * Storm Eagee: Leader of the military, aiding Weegima in managing the army and its resources. * Wood Weegee: Manages resources along with Weegima. * Gravity Beetleegee: The secondary leader of the military, although he manages much better than Storm Eagee. Battle Unit This unit goes on battles either leading the squad or by simply hacking through the hordes and hordes of hunters. They are: * Crystal Sneegee: Siege weapon. Has to be given orders, since it can't think by himself. * Wood Weegee: Heavy duty soldier. Leads and battles in combat. * [[Wheegeel Gator|'Wheegeel Gator']]: 'While he worked for Weegima, he was a superweapon and could destroy hordes. * Armored Weegillo: A simple soldier. Used as a distraction. Technology Unit This unit develops technology at the lab and is composed of: * Weegima: Head scientist. Develops everything along with Overweegee Ostrich. * Overweegee Ostrich: Aids Weegima in developing weapons and new technology at the lab. Uncategorized * [[Psigee|'Psigee]]: Was supossed to be a superweapon, but instantly rebelled without even being assigned to the Battle Unit. Created the Psi Insurrection Force. Trivia * Surprisingly organized to a group liderated by a psycho. * Every soldier caught summoning Yee Gee will be executed. See also * Weegima * Psi Insurrection Force * Weegeerick Virus Category:Armies Category:Organizations Category:Pages with nonexistent links